Early Christmas Miracles
by ksdene
Summary: "Well Alex, it appears that someone has left us a guide to destiny." A Christmasy epilogue to The Coming of Emrys, kind of.


**I'mmmmm baaaaaaccccccckkkkk. So, my computer has been broken, but that's ok because I got a new computer for Christmas! Yeah baby! I got one of the new Google Chromebooks, and I absolutely love it! It's fantastic! So, I've got a little Holiday Story for you, hope you enjoy it, it's been rattling away in my brain for a few weeks now. It ties into The Coming of Emrys, but you can read it alone. So if we're all done here, GERONIMO!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or anything else that I might reference, are we clear on that? Good.

Merlin awoke that morning to crisp snow, bright sunlight, his beautiful wife by his side, and two hyperactive children jumping on his bed.

"Happy Winter Solstice!" The two giggled. Merlin opened his eyes to find James and Aliah giggling. He smiled.

"Well Happy Winter Solstice to you too!" He picked the six and seven year olds up, kissing Aliah on the cheek.

"Gwendolyn!" He turned around to find her already out of bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Gwen and I have some last minute touches to put together, she's probably already waiting for me. Try not to make Arthur too angry alright?" She smiled as two children and one adult ran out of the room. Perhaps she should make that three children. She shook her head. Sometimes it was hard to remember that it had been nearly ten years since they had met.

Merlin opened the door to Arthur's chambers, placing a silent finger over his lips to silence the giggling children. After checking to make sure that Arthur was sound asleep, he waved the children inside and quietly shut the door. He positioned the two children on either side of the bed before standing at the foot of the bed. He held three fingers out and began counting down. 3...2...1...

"Happy Winter Solstice!" They shouted, jumping onto the bed, Merlin included.

"Merlin! What are you doing on my bed!?" Merlin rolled his eyes before jumping off. "Honestly, the kids I understand, but aren't you a little too old for this?" Merlin put a finger on his chin for a moment, as if pondering this notion.

"Nah, you're only as old as you feel Arthur, now come on, it's Winter Solstice! That means it's the shortest day of the year, which means that there's no time to waste. No don't change, the rest of us didn't bother, and it's not Solstice morning if you're not in your night clothes!" Merlin laughed maniacally as he ran out of the room, his honorary niece and his son dragging him down the stairs in his night clothes. They entered the council chambers which, thanks to a little magic was decorated in a Winter Wonderland theme. The whole room was covered in snow, yet it was as warm as if a fire had been blazing. A huge tree stood in the corner, with presents abound. The knights had already gathered, along with Gaius, smiling and laughing, and for once, Gwaine was 100% completely sober. Arthur went and kissed his wife good morning, before they all sat down. Presents were handed out and opened. Merlin put on his new ridiculous hat (because it's not Solstice without a hat according to Arthur), and pulled two more presents from what Arthur liked to call 'his magical never ending pocket', which was a fairly accurate title. He gave them to James and Aliah, while Arthur raised an eyebrow. They opened the gifts, with a confused look on their faces.

"They're diaries, or journals if you prefer James. You can write whatever you want in them. I started one the day I came to Camelot. I figure it's about time you began to record your own adventures, as I'm sure you'll have many." The two smiled and hugged Merlin, thanking him for their gifts. Merlin never knew, but those diaries became the young prince and sorceress' most prized possessions, and, because of a certain spell placed on them, they never had to be replaced, and never ended. They could never be destroyed. Not even as Camelot collapsed around them.

* * *

December 23, 2013

"Oi! Marcus come over here and take a look at this!" The young man called over to his best friend, occasional chemistry tutor, and partner in crime. He held up three tattered leather books, bound together by a faded red ribbon. They opened the first book, and a note fell out.

I, Aliah Emrys, daughter of Lord Merlin Emrys of Camelot, Seer, Court Sorceress of King James Pendragon, High Priestess of the Old Religion, leave these diaries in the hope that, should the Once and Future King and his Warlock Emrys ever return, that they will not make the mistakes that we made. Perhaps with this, destiny will truly be fulfilled. The one on the bottom belonged to my father, the one atop it, my King and near brother. The one that contained this note was my own. Perhaps, if you are reading this Emrys, destiny has already chosen a new path, bringing back an age of peace like one I can only recall in my dreams of childhood. I wish you luck on this new path, and rest assured that the gods are watching over you, as am I.  
-Aliah

A tall boy, with raven hair and a ridiculous looking scarf around his neck leaned down next to his blonde friend.

"Well Alex, it appears someone left us a guide to destiny."

"Yeah your daughter. Ok, that's weird to even say."

"Past self you prat. Past self. Now come on, the rest of the our tour group is already past us. I am not getting left behind when I have a date tonight."

"You have a date?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do, cast some sort of spell on her?"

"Her name is Morgan, and she happens to like smart men." Alex frowned.

"Now why does that name sound familiar?" He mumbled before chasing after Marcus, insulting him and falling back into their usual banter, diaries tucked safely in his backpack. He chalked their discovery up to early Christmas miracles, after all, it was December 23.  
**  
So, that took a strange turn didn't it? For the purposes of this story, pretend that Winter Solstice is the Camelot equivalent to Christmas, because I don't think that they're Christian in the Merlinverse, despite history. Anyways I haven't seen any of Series 5, I'm American, and haven't been able to find it online at all. It does premier on January 4th on Syfy, but I might miss the first few minutes DARN YOU PEP BAND! This was the first thing that I've gotten to write on my new computer by the way, and expect a new chapter of Dear Diary by Friday!**

Dear Readers,  
I have so much to be thankful for this holiday. Some of you may have noticed, but I just celebrated my first anniversary on Fanfiction. I have a wonderfully supportive family who have done nothing but encourage my writing. I have amazing friends who tease me for my nerdiness and tell me what's wrong with my writing. I have a home, and food on the table, and internet. And I have all of you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be writing. So thank you. Thank you for the kind reviews, constructive criticism, heck even the bad reviews because you've taught me to focus on the people who like my writing rather than those who don't. Thank you for the follows and favorites. But most of all, thank you for the support of just reading. I'm still new to fanfiction, and I feel so blessed that anyone has even noticed my stories. Everyone, please stay safe with the Winter Storms rolling in across the country. My county is on a Blizzard Warning, and we've been preparing all day. Happy Holidays everyone, whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or any other holiday, or none at all.  
With Love,  
ksdene


End file.
